The Southern Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (SNCRF) was established to conduct cancer research under the Community Clinical Oncology Program structure. The long term objectives are to continue to increase the number of local patients put on national study protocols thus aiding these studies in answering questions critical to the treatment of cancer. SNCRF aims to make available to cancer patients the broadest and most appropriate recent therapies for their cancer; in a more timely fashion than waiting for it to become standard therapy. SNCRF plans to become extensively involved in cancer control activities designed to answer scientific questions about the effectiveness of these activities. This will become a major thrust of the CCOP over the next several years. SNCRF will use these avenues of treatment and cancer control protocols to improve the quality of cancer care in the community. As well, this work will contribute to the efforts to control cancer both locally and nationally. SNCRF aims to use the CCOP mechanism as an educational tool. It will educate both lay and professional personnel as to the efforts and successes of both local and national efforts in cancer therapy and cancer control. The methods for accomplishing these goals will be through application of the CCOP grant monies. National study protocols developed by or in cooperation with national cooperative groups will be used both to treat the patients and to answer cancer control questions. SNCRF has proposed ideas for cancer control protocols and will utilize the ones developed by the groups it belongs to: CALGB, NSABP, RTOG, CCSG and UC San Diego.